Livery
Livery consists of cosmetic items for Ships, Ship-Launched Fighters, and SRVs. Livery items can be purchased with ARX from the in-game Elite Dangerous Store, and added or removed via the Livery menu, which can be accessed from the game's main menu or at any Station with Outfitting services. Available Livery items include decals, paintjobs, dashboard ornaments, ship kits, engine and weapon colours, name plates, and cockpit voice UI options. Livery items are purely visual, and do not alter ship performance or specifications in any way. New items are typically added to the Store every Friday. Compatibility Not all Livery options are available for all vehicles. The table below identifies vehicles that are incompatible with certain Livery options. Decals Decals are icons, emblems, and logos that can be placed on up to three predetermined locations on a ship's hull. Each slot can be equipped with a different decal, and decal colours automatically change to suit the ship's paintjob. Decals from the Store cost between 50 and 150 ARX, but a number of decals can be earned or acquired for free during gameplay. Pilots Federation rank decals The Pilots Federation decalsMichael Brooks announcement on Official Forums are earned through gameplay. There are three types: Combat, Trade, and Exploration. As a CMDR achieves a higher rank in one of the three fields, they will earn the corresponding decal. There are a total of 8 decals per field (there are no decals for the beginner rank in each). A Triple Elite decal, unlocked by reaching Elite in all three categories, was added in Chapter Four (3.3) of Elite Dangerous: Beyond.Frontier Forums: Triple Elite Decal? Rank-9-combatk.png|Combat Elite decal Rank-9-tradingk.png|Trade Elite decal Rank-9k.png|Explorer Elite decal Triple Elite decal.png|Triple Elite decal Community Goal decals Beginning on March 29, 2018, exclusive decals were implemented as a reward for participation in select Community Goals. Community Goals featuring decals as a reward are planned to take place once per month. Some CGs will be competitive in nature and only give the decal to players who back the winning side, while cooperative CGs will offer the decal to everyone who contributes above a certain threshold. Higher reward tiers offer additional colors of the decal. Typically, the Top 75% rewards the standard version of the decal, Top 50% rewards a bronze decal, Top 25% rewards a silver decal, and Top 10% rewards a gold decal.Frontier Forums: Community Goal Decals On some occasions, "Emissive" variants of decals are offered as top-tier rewards.Frontier Forums: Federal Operation against the League of Reparation (Combat with decals)Frontier Forums: Imperial Operation against the League of Reparation (Combat with decals) Decals can be offered more than once; for example, the Bounty Hunting Decal was first made available in a bounty hunting CG in Vadimo held the week of April 26, 2018, but returned as a reward for a bounty hunting CG in Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55 held the week of June 21, 2018. File:CG Decal Ross 310.png|'Combat Zone Decal' File:CG Decal Vadimo BH.png|'Bounty Hunting Decal' File:CG Decal Vadimo RC.png|'Rare Commodities Decal "Billionaires Treasure Hunts"' File:CG Decal Coeus.png|'Colonia Decal "Colonial Migration"' File:CG Decal Carnoeck.png|'Salvage Decal' File:CG Decal Mining.png|'Mining Decal' File:CG Decal Combat Zone Federal Emissive.png|'Federal (Red) Emissive Combat Zone Decal' File:CG Decal Combat Zone Imperial Emissive.png|'Imperial (Blue) Emissive Combat Zone Decal' File:CG Decal Bounty Hunting White Emissive.png|'Independent (White) Emissive Bounty Hunting Decal' File:CG Decal Trading White Emissive.png|'Independent (White) Emissive Trading Decal' Interstellar Initiative decals Interstellar Initiatives can also offer exclusive decals for participation. These decals are only available while an Interstellar Initiative is active, and can be unlocked by docking at specific stations related to them. File:Bridging the Gap Decal.png|'Bridging the Gap Decal' File:Anti-Thargoid Decal.png|'Anti-Thargoid Decal' File:The Scourge decal.png|'The Scourge Decal' File:Golconda Initiative Decal.png|'Golconda Initiative Decal' Store decals The following decals are available for purchase from the Store for 20 to 150 ARX each. *'Commercial' **12 decals of generic logos suitable for corporations. *'Creepy Emissive' **Six luminescent, Halloween-themed decals. *'Onionhead' **One "Oh" quasi-periodic table emblem, and two smiley faces. *'Powerplay' **11 Powerplay decals representing each of the 11 Powers.https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php/330329-Newsletter-162 *'Skulls' **Six skull-themed decals, suitable for raiders and pirates. *'Xeno Ally' **Six decals featuring symbols expressing peace and friendship towards alien species. *'Xeno Hunter' **Six decals featuring symbols expressing aggression towards alien species. Kickstarter backer rewards The following decals were offered as backer rewards during the Kickstarter campaign.https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1461411552/elite-dangerous File:Skull3Decal.PNG|'Skull 3' - For "day one" backers and purchasers of the Elite Dangerous Mercenary EditionMichael Brooks on the Official Forums File:Planet1.png|'Ringed Planet' - For £5-tier backers and aboveMichael Brooks on the Official Forums File:Founder1.png|'Founder' - For £150-tier backers and above Backer upgrade decals For Kickstarter backers who pledged a tier of at least £30, any of these additional 10 upgrade decals were available for £5 each. They include a skull with mohawk, a bird of prey, a tiger, a scorpion, a fist, a bat, a skull with chemical mask, a moon, a shark, and a snake (cobra). Promotional event decals These decals were obtained by redemption of special promotional codes distributed during certain major events. File:EGXXDecal.PNG|'EGX X' - Distributed to EGX 2015 attendees File:PAXPrime-1.PNG|'PAX Prime' - Distributed to PAX SOuth 2016 attendees File:Decal 2.3.10 Beta CG.png|'2.3.10 Beta CG' - Distributed to 2.3.10 beta players in June 2017Frontier Forums: Beta 2.3.10 Live Now for all players (including exclusive decal reward) File:Galnet.svg|'GalNet' - Distributed in December 2018 to all players who re-confirmed their subscription to the official Elite Dangerous newsletter emailFrontier Forums: Weren't we supposed to get a paintjob for the Anaconda in this update? (Delivered), post #144 Other promotional decals *'Elite Community' - Distributed to Elite Meet 2015 attendees *'Gamescom Bullseye' - Distributed to Gamescom 2015 attendees *'Lavecon Phoenix' - Distributed to Lavecon 2015 and 2016 attendees Dangerous Games faction decals Players who supported a player faction(s) in the Dangerous Games have access to that faction's decal. The player factions are: * Adle's Armada * Alliance Elite Diplomatic Corps (uses the insignia of the Alliance) * Blackbird Squadron * Border Coalition * EG Pilots * GalCop * Interstellar Communist Union * Social Eliu Progressive Party * United German Commanders * Wolves of Jonai Other player group decals Decals have been granted by Frontier Developments to other groups of players: LqJtHV9.png|Distant Worlds 3302 participants Ratsticker-300x300k.png|Fuel Rats Decal Canonn.png|The Canonn Interstellar Research Group Distant Worlds 3305 decal.png|Distant Worlds 3305 participants Paintjobs A paintjob can only be applied to the specific ship, SRV, or ship-launched fighter for which it was created and thus cannot be equipped on any other type. If the painted ship is destroyed the player can re-apply it to the replacement ship any time they are docked at a station with an "Outfitting" facility. Paint degrades by wear over time, which can be seen in the external camera view. If a new paintjob is applied to the ship, the wear remains. Paint wear can only be removed by specifically repairing the paint in the ship maintenance facility at a station (Station Services > Advanced Maintenance > Repair > Paintwork). Note the "repair all" option does not repair paint wear. Paintjobs for SRVs and Ship-Launched Fighters cost between 460 and 3,280 ARX each. Paintjobs for Ships cost between 620 and 5,520 ARX each. Standard paintjobs All 59 standard paintjob series, which are permanently available in the Store, are listed below. Most paintjob series are only available to a subset of vehicle models. *Apollo *Aquatic *Asemic *Camo *Chase *Chevron *Community *Corroded *Crypsis *Dazzle *Destination *Ember *Excursion *Flag *Fractional *Fusion *Galvanized *Gladiator *Hunter *Icarus *Ignition *Lakon *Mechanist *Military *Military Stripe *Mojave *Momentum *Onionhead *Operator *Overdrive *Pathfinder *Pharaoh *Pirate Faction *Polarity *Predator *Precision *Prestige *Pulse *Rattler *Razor *Ridgenose *Sabotage *Salvage *Serpent *Shatter *Sheer Line *Sidestripe *Slipstream *Snake Wrap *Sonoran *Speedway *Sprint *Squadron *Synth *Tactical *Taxi *Turbulence *Vibrant *Wayfarer Limited edition paintjobs Some paintjobs are made available only during limited-time offers, such as holiday sales or special events. These paintjobs and the events in which they were made available are listed below. Chrome A series of metallic silver paintjobs that have been discontinued. *2016 Festive Countdown **Adder **Asp Scout **Cobra MkIV **Federal Corvette **Federal Gunship **Hauler **Imperial Cutter **Sidewinder MkI *Free Reward for "Festive Appeal" CG participation (Dec. 29, 2016 - Jan. 5, 2017) **Eagle MkII *Other event or individual limited-time sale **Anaconda **Fer-de-Lance **Viper MkIII **Vulture Chromed A redesign of the Chrome series. Players who owned any Chrome paintjobs were given the respective Chromed variants as a free bonus. *2017 Festive Countdown **Anaconda **Ascendant Flight Suit **Asp Explorer **Cobra MkIII **Fer-de-Lance **Keelback **Python **SRV **Type-10 Defender **Vulture *February 2018 Sale **Diamondback Explorer **Federal Corvette **Imperial Cutter **Sidewinder MkI *2018 Festive Countdown **Beluga Liner **Dolphin **Federal Assault Ship **Keelback **Krait MkII **Orca **Viper MkIII *2019 Festive Countdown **All vehicles with paintjob customization except the Gu-97, Sidewinder MkI, and Taipan Exclusive Giveaways A number of unique paintjobs can only be obtained from prize packs offered at exclusive giveaways. An official list of these prize packs can be found here. *EGX 2015 **Cobra MkIII *Gamescom 2015 **Asp Explorer **Asp Scout **Cobra MkIII **Vulture *Lavecon 2015 **Asp Explorer **Asp Scout **Cobra MkIII **Vulture *PAX 2015 **Vulture *PAX South 2016 **Eagle MkII *PC Gamer February 2016 Issue **Cobra MkIII *Frontier Expo 2017 **Asp Explorer **Anaconda **Flight Suit *SpecialEffect 2017 24-Hour Charity Livestream Auction **Anaconda **Sidewinder MkI **Type-9 Heavy *Beyond 3.1 Content Showcase Livestream **Krait MkIITwitter: "Krait giveaway skin" *PCGamesN July 2018 Giveaway **Cobra MkIII *Gamescom 2018 Giveaway **Anaconda *PC Gamer Club 2018 Legendary Member Welcome Pack **Cobra MkIII **Krait MkII *SpecialEffect 2018 Charity Auction ("Festive Gold") **Anaconda **Krait MkII *2018 Elite Dangerous Newsletter Confirmation Gift ("GalNet") **Anaconda *SpecialEffect 2018 Charity Livestream: £40,000 milestone reward for all active players ("Special Effect Xmas") **Krait MkII *Frontier Developments 25th Anniversary event reward ("F25") **Cobra MkIII *April Update Content Reveal Livestream **Krait Phantom Festive Festive paintjobs are made available every December for the Alliance Chieftain, Asp Explorer, Cobra MkIII, Krait MkII, and Sidewinder MkI. There are six colours for each ship: White, Black, Red, Green, Blue, and Purple. Gold A series of metallic gold paintjobs that have been discontinued. *Elite Dangerous Launch Day Sale **Cobra MkIII *Free to all players who purchased Horizons before February 5, 2016 **Asp Explorer *Winning Prize for Nvidia GeForce Elite Dangerous Sweepstakes **Viper MkIII *Other event or individual limited-time sale **Anaconda **Sidewinder MkI Golden A redesign of the Gold series. Players who owned any Gold paintjobs were given the respective Golden variants as a free bonus. *August 2017 Eclipse Sale **Anaconda **Asp Scout **Ascendant Flight Suit **Cobra MkIII **Dolphin **Federal Corvette **Imperial Courier **Imperial Cutter **Python **SRV *2017 Festive Countdown **Diamondback Explorer **Fer-de-Lance **Type-6 Transporter **Viper MkIV **Vulture *February 2018 Sale **Anaconda **Asp Explorer **Cobra MkIII **Python **SRV **Type-10 Defender *2018 Festive Countdown **Alliance Challenger **Alliance Chieftain **Cobra MkIII **Federal Gunship **Fer-de-Lance **Imperial Courier **Krait Phantom **Mamba **Python **Type-6 Transporter **Type-9 Heavy *2019 Festive Countdown **All vehicles with paintjob customization except the Gu-97, Sidewinder MkI, and Taipan Horizons Pack The Horizons Pack for the Cobra MkIII was included for free with all pre-orders of Elite Dangerous: Horizons. It included the exclusive Desert, Lunar, and Polar paintjobs. A version of this pack also existed for the Cobra MkIV, and was available for purchase from the Frontier Store. Iridescent Iridescent paintjobs are multicoloured, metallic gradient paintjobs available in seven varieties: Aurora, Scorch, Twilight, Dawn, Dusk, Gleam, and Silver. The first three colours have been offered together in every sale featuring Iridescent paintjobs, while the latter four have appeared less frequently or were offered as exclusive rewards for special events. Lifetime Expansion Pass owners also received free Iridescent Gleam paintjobs for the Anaconda, Federal Corvette, Imperial Cutter, and SRV on December 11, 2018, shortly before the 2018 Festive Countdown sale made them available for other players to purchase. *August 31, 2018 - September 7, 2018 Sale (Iridescent Aurora, Scorch, Twilight, and Dawn) **Alliance Challenger **Alliance Chieftain **Alliance Crusader **Anaconda **Asp Explorer **Fer-de-Lance **Imperial Clipper **Imperial Courier **Imperial Cutter **Imperial Eagle **Krait MkII **Python **Vulture *2018 Festive Countdown (Iridescent Gleam) **Anaconda **Asp Explorer **Diamondback Explorer **Federal Corvette **Imperial Clipper **Imperial Cutter **SRV **Vulture *March 8, 2019 - March 15, 2019 Sale (Iridescent Aurora, Scorch, Twilight, and Dusk) **Beluga Liner **Cobra MkIII **Dolphin **Federal Assault Ship **Federal Corvette **Krait Phantom **Mamba **Orca **SRV **Type-10 Defender *[https://forums.frontier.co.uk/threads/join-us-for-the-elite-dangerous-5th-anniversary.532482/ Elite Dangerous 5th Anniversary CG reward] (Iridescent Gleam) **Cobra MkIII *2019 Festive Countdown (Iridescent Aurora, Scorch, Twilight, and Dawn) **All vehicles with paintjob customization except the Viper MkIII and Viper MkIV *2020 Frontier Charity Auction prizes (Iridescent Silver) **Anaconda **Asp Explorer Mercenary Edition Pack The Mercenary Edition Pack was a paintjob pack given only to purchasers of the Elite Dangerous Premium Beta. It included exclusive paintjobs for the Cobra MkIII, Sidewinder MkI, and Viper MkIII. Midnight Black Midnight Black paintjobs (also called "Black Friday") were originally given as a free bonus to all users who pre-ordered the Horizons season pass, had Horizons beta access, or owned the Lifetime Expansion Pass before December 1, 2015. This amounted to 29 total paintjobs, one for each ship available at the time.https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/node/344 Midnight Black paintjobs have since been made available for individual purchase annually on Black Friday.https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php/311811-Newsletter-152 As of the release of Elite Dangerous: Beyond Chapter Four (3.3), Black Friday paintjobs have been made available for 38 of 38 existing ships, 3 of 6 existing Ship-Launched Fighters, and 1 of 1 existing SRVs. The only vehicles that do not currently have a Black Friday paintjob are the XG7 Trident, XG8 Javelin, and XG9 Lance, which do not support Livery customization. Stygian Stygian paintjobs are metallic paintjobs available in six colors: Blue, Brass, Green, Purple, Red, and Tungsten. The Stygian series was offered for all vehicles except the XG7 Trident, XG8 Javelin, and XG9 Lance during the Black Friday 2019 sale from November 29, 2019 to December 6, 2019. Wireframe *Elite 35th Anniversary Sale **Cobra MkIII *2016 Festive Countdown **Anaconda **Asp Explorer **Fer-de-Lance **Python **Viper MkIII Wireframe Gold *2017 Festive Countdown **Anaconda **Asp Explorer **Cobra MkIII **Asp Explorer **Sidewinder MkI *2018 Festive Countdown **Sidewinder MkI Cockpit Customisation Dashboard Ornaments Dashboard Ornaments or Bobbleheads are small objects that can be placed on a ship's cockpit dashboard. Current offerings include bobblehead figures, miniature models and holograms of ships and stations, number and letter characters, Sol system bodies, and potted plants. Up to 10 different items can be placed on the dashboard at once, and any item can also be placed multiple times. Some bobbleheads are only offered on the Store on a seasonal basis. Bobbleheads cost between 2,450 and 6,450 ARX each. Holographic trophies can also be unlocked for members of Squadrons that earn a top-three position on the seven seasonal Squadron Leaderboards. Each Leaderboard can reward a bronze (3rd place), silver (2nd place), or gold trophy (1st place) with an icon unique to that Leaderboard.Frontier Forums: Squadron Leaderboards - Season One ends soon! The Interstellar Initiative The Enclave introduced a third method of acquiring bobbleheads: Technology Broker recipes. A recipe for a bobblehead of a Thargoid Interceptor was permanently added to Human Technology Broker inventories as a reward for the event.Frontier Forums: The Enclave - Overview of Phases String Lights String Lights are a string of decorative lights in various color combinations that are used to adorn a ship's cockpit canopy. Some sets feature ornaments. A slot for String Lights was first added to the Livery menu in August 2017, but it was not until December 2017 that the first set was sold on the Frontier Store. Released sets include: *Festive (Seasonal item - Christmas) *Warm White *Pumpkin (Seasonal item - Halloween) *Ancient Orb *Thargoid Sensor *New Year Lanterns (Seasonal item - Lunar New Year) Detailing Engine Colours Introduced the same week as the v2.3.10 update,https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php/361168-Newsletter-181 colours can be purchased for Thrusters and their exhaust contrails. Each colour can be used on any ship the player owns (including ship-launched fighters, but not the SRV). Engine Colours cost 2,240 ARX each. Weapon Colours Weapon colour sets change a ship's weapons fire from the default colours. Each set is a single colour and changes all weapons on the ship to that colour. Combining multiple colours on a ship is not possible. Weapon Colours cost 2,240 ARX each. Custom weapon colour sets will partially override custom effects applied by Engineering (such as the colour change applied by Scramble Spectrum) and alter any passive lighting effects (such as the glow from Guardian Gauss Cannons). Other Ship Kits Ship Kits are cosmetic modifications that alter the exterior appearance of a ship, such as fins, winglets, fenders, etc. Each kit has multiple pieces (currently 12 to 16) that can be added in multiple combinations to create a variety of individual looks, though only one piece can be selected per "slot". There are two types of ship kits: standard and raider-themed. Raider kits also include six 'Corroded' Paint Jobs. Ship Kits cost 11,750 ARX for a 12-piece kit, and 13,520 ARX for a 16-piece kit. Ship Kits are available for the following ships: *Adder (Standard) *Alliance Challenger (Standard) *Alliance Chieftain (Standard) *Anaconda (Standard, Raider) *Asp Explorer (Standard, Raider) *Cobra MkIII (Standard, Raider) *Diamondback Explorer (Standard) *Dolphin (Standard) *Eagle MkII (Standard) *Federal Corvette (Standard, Raider) *Fer-de-Lance (Standard) *Imperial Clipper (Standard) *Imperial Courier (Standard) *Imperial Cutter (Standard, Raider) *Keelback (Standard) *Krait MkII (Standard, Raider) *Krait Phantom (Standard) *Mamba (Standard, Raider) *Python (Standard, Raider) *Sidewinder MkI (Standard) *Type-6 Transporter (Standard) *Type-10 Defender (Standard) *Viper MkIII (Standard, Raider) *Vulture (Standard, Raider) Name Plates As of The Commanders v2.3 update, users can specify names and ID numbers for their ships.https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php/341916-2-3-The-Commanders-Changelog To make these appear on the ship's hull, stylized plates must be purchased from the Official Store. Plate packs include 9 plates (3 designs each in white, grey, and black) and cost 2,250 ARX each. Plates can be used on any ship the player owns. The exact position of plates varies from ship to ship, but each ship has a pair of plates that can only be used for the ID, and a second pair of plates that can be used for the ID or the full name. In most cases, the former pair will be near the rear part of the hull and the latter pair near the front, though exceptions (such as the Krait MkII, where the ID-only plates are near the front and the full-name plates are further back) do exist. COVAS Introduced in ''Beyond'' Chapter One (3.0), users can now choose between multiple COVAS ship/SRV voice options. Two English COVAS voices (Verity and Victor) and five localized COVAS voices (Amélie, Gerhard, Luciana, Maksim, and Vitória) are included as default/free options as of Beyond Chapter 4 (3.3). Additional COVAS options can be purchased for 8,850 ARX each. Videos File:Raider_Ship_Kit_-_Cobra_Mk_III_Elite_Dangerous File:Elite_Dangerous_-_2.3_-_Fer-de-Lance_Ship_Kit!!! File:Elite_Dangerous_Creepy_Emissive_Decals_(many_ships) File:Iridescent_Paintjobs Gallery Planets-of-Sol-Bobblehead-Livery.png|Planets of Sol bobblehead livery References Category:Outfitting Category:Guides